Nashtah "Aurra" Sing
Nashtah Sing There is a shroud of mystery around this unique and deadly female. Around the bounty hunter community it is clear that she is not one to be triffled with and getting on her bad side usually meant a shortened life span. The hunter seemed to appear from the blackness itself and her effeciency and skill is fast becoming recognized. Background One day, a Jedi padawan in the middle of her trials, saw the abused young Nashtah Sing, rescued her from her spice-addicted mother, and brought her along on her travels. Not long after, she realized that Nashtah had a dark nature, but didn't know how to deal with it; therefore animosity and disdain built up between them. One night, writhing with rage, Nashtah killed the Padawan while she slept, stranding herself on a backwater planet. She wondered aimlessly, was lured in by pirates, and forced to serve their coldblooded schemes for many years. She waited for the right moment to repay the pirates by killing every one of them. Her vengence did not happen right away, for the pirates sold her to a hutt lord. The hutt sensed her rage and transformed her into a private enforcer, entrusting her to Anzati assassins for her training. The Anzati were vampiric killers, but they knew thousands of less bloodthirsty ways to achieve objectives. Sing was the first known non-Anzati to be trained in their methods, and she was--as ever--an attentive student. Eagerly adapting their ways: the hunt, the kill, and the amoral mentality that made both so easy. For all of Sing's natural and learned abilities, the Anzati recognized her species' shortcomings and were prepared to augment her brain and body to bring her up to Anzati standards, implanting a Rehn-Orm Biocomputer into her brain. Nashtah underwent a transformation during this time, losing all vestiges of compassion. She emerged from her training a deadly, remorseless killer, seeking revenge on all who had wronged her in the past: the hutt lord and the pirates alike, destroying the pirate corvette in a bloody assault. For the first time in her life, she was a free person, and she would never be owned by anyone again. Not by the Hutts, not by the pirates, and not by anyone. She decided what she really wanted to do was hurt the people who had hurt her the most. Sing began to make her living as a paid assassin and bounty hunter. She refused membership in the Bounty Hunters Guild, but accepted murder jobs where they were posted. At this time period she usually goes by her nickname/alias "Nashtah". Parents Nashtah was born on the planet of Nar Shaddaa. Her mother is human and her name was Aunuanna. Her father was unkown near-human hybrid and his identity unkown. Aunuanna was a spice addict which made the early life of Nashtah filled with abuse and neglect. Weapons of Choice The huntress loves using her Custome long projectile rifle. When it comes to close range action, she relies on her two shooters holstered gunsliner style along her waist in leather belt and holsters. For the non-lethal hunts she falls back to the faithful Merr Sonn stunner. Vehicle Of Choice The huntress loves to ride around on various beast of burden and highly modified swoops. But her favorite is actually an older Type S model, highly modified swoop bike with a creature's skull tied under the handle bars. Recent Events This written summaries of events and interesting scenes the young bounty hunter has been in. Bounties and Hunts The hunt of Cyrus - The bounty on Cyrus is 10k by Aldog. The hunt of Adar - The bounty on Adar is 50k by Aldog The hunt of Cassidy one - The bounty on Cassidy is 20k by Effie The hunt of Sabine - A bounty on Sabine by Serenella The hunt of Aldog - The bounty on Aldog was 350K by Serenella The hunt of Serenella/Rylas - The Bounty on Serenella and Rylas was 100k The hunt of Ja'sone - The bounty on Ja'sone was 5k by Vordo The hunt for Palpatine - The bounty for palpatine is 100k by Meena Tillis The hunt for Vordo the Hutt - A private bounty of 200k dead/300k alive The hunt for Rena - A bounty of 25k from Yoruba the hutt Force Abilities Nashtah has force abilities but at this time they are uncontrolled. Character Logs Log Template Category:Factions Special:Categories Category:Archived Characters